


Poe Dameron doesn't like the Baby Yoda thing

by glockgal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, It's funny!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockgal/pseuds/glockgal
Summary: Based off ofthis interview.  I thought it was too funny to pass up!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	Poe Dameron doesn't like the Baby Yoda thing




End file.
